lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Chandler
History Jason Chandler was born into a very wealthy family living in central Arktavia. He was set to live a life of lavish and luxury, but at the age of 5 he was taken away from his family by military agents, for Jason had been selected for CyberOps. His parents were very desperate to keep him, first they tried paying off the police, and then tried to stop them forcefully. They were killed by the police after a short fight, and Jason was taken to the Cathedral, where he was implanted with powers and underwent military training until he was a full agent at the age of 8. He was assigned to Green Force 2, the second CyberOps Division. Current Life Jason is currently the weapons specialist and rear guard for Green Force 2. He has a military license to use every weapon, vehicle, and aircraft in the EAF arsenal and whenever he isn't using special weapons and vehicles, he takes his place as the rear guard unit for Green Force 2 and covers the unit's 6 o' clock. Personality When Jason first graduated as an agent, he was brimming with confidence, and felt as though he could take on the world. On every mission he displayed outstanding performance and capability until very recently, during a battle in 2165 AD. He underestimated the capability of the psychic corrupter Crossella, and in the battle his mind was nearly torn apart. Today he sees terrifying hallucinations, gruesome images, and hears voices in his head. These hallucinations have driven him to the verge of insanity, as he is a complete opposite of the agent he used to be. Instead of being a confident and amazing soldier, he is afflicted with post traumatic stress disorder so severe that his ability to function in combat has been hampered drastically. He is now very timid and stressful, as combat frightens him to a point where he often cries while under fire, and he simply has a phobia of nearly everything. Powers & Abilities Plasticity Through genetic implants, Jason's body structure has become one of the most unique in the human species to this day. Jason can stretch every single cell (except brain cells) in his body in any direction he so desires. This process his controlled by his consciousness, as by simply thinking about stretching allows him to do so. The only limit to this capability is that the maximum stretch distance for his whole body in total is 1 square mile, as the cells simply cannot stretch any farther. These cells are also in bonds thousands of times stronger than the average human, meaning they cannot be separated by other objects such as bullets or explosives as easily. These ultra-strong cellular bonds do not give him super human durability in a manner that makes his body super dense like Krein and Bane, but causes forces that strike him to cause him to continually stretch or repel the force acting upon him before any injury can be sustained. These cellular bonds also far surpass the human body's normal means of regeneration, and as long as an injured area is set properly he will quickly recover from broken bones, lacerations, and lost limbs. This advanced regeneration does not extend to recoveries far outside of human capabilities. Such as if he loses a limb and it is not set properly with his body it will not grow back on its own, though medically cloned skin, limb, and organ replacement methods do work on him just like any other human in his time.